Demesne
by OhBreadsticks
Summary: In the bitter end, they were nothing but children trying to act like adults. And it destroyed them, piece by piece. Lemon


**title **Demesne

**sum **This was animal need, anger seething through her pores, lurking under her skin like a monster hiding in a human's flesh. And it pained her, like vines coiling around her heart in a choking hold.

**note **Poor excuse of a lemon ahead. You have been warned.

**warning **...This whole thing about 'if your under 18, please don't read this' is complete bullcrap. We all know people with 15, 16 and 17 don't give a damn about this. Plus, I highly doubt anyone would stumble onto a M fic accidentally. So feel free to read, just notice this is a M-RATED FIC for a reason. So don't come whining at me about your virgin eyes being tainted later, m'kay?

**disclaimer **I have boobs. I'm not saying Kishimoto has balls, because he does not, but he doesn't have boobs either. Therefore, unlike me, he is not a female.

* * *

Sakura's mother had told her several times, whether it was in summer days as she sat on the porch with Sakura's head in her lap as she combed her daughters hair, or during one of their walks back home in the winter's cold, that love was a beautiful experience; that it made your head flutter like that of a birds, your cheeks to bloom like the spring flowers and your eyes to glisten like water under the moon. During her years of childhood naivety, where her biggest dilemma was when she was not allowed to eat candy before dinner, Sakura would look up at her mother with wonder in her eyes and worship her every word and action.

After the blood, screaming, loss and destruction-filled years that stained her teenage life that turned her into a woman she was now, Sakura bitterly believed that her mother, with the softest hands of someone who never had to crawl on her hands and knees for her life, and a twinkle in her eyes that had never seen death or inflicted it upon others, had no other choice but to perceive her as a fool.

When it came to Sasuke, Sakura had long ago given up on love, instead letting her anguish and anger at him gather up inside of her like a bomb waiting to explode. Every teaching and confession her mother had given her during her infancy was discarded as she met with the man who had torn her very existence to shreds, and focused on the fire that burned under his gaze and the way his body hovered over hers when they met again after he had tried to kill her with such nonchalance.

Sakura, during her _(mock of an)_ adult life, perceived her mother as a fool who knew nothing about love. However, as she looked back at the night before with gritted teeth and flashing eyes, Sakura mourned over the fact that fools were rarely right.

* * *

It had not been soft, tender and sweet like her mother had whispered to her mischievously in those late afternoons they spent in the kitchen. He had grabbed her like a ragged doll and slammed her against the tree, not giving her any time to adjust before rough and calloused hands were roaming her body and tugged at her clothes violently. She had no time to cry, or to pull him away. This was animal need, anger seething through her pores, lurking under her skin like a monster hiding in a human's flesh. So she hooked her legs around him, and tore his clothes away just as forcefully, not apologizing for the way her nails drew a bloody path down his chest and back, and not feeling the need to be apologized to when his hands pressed against her ribcage too hard, or when his knee came between her thighs to hitch her up caused the tree bark to dig itself into her back, chafing her flesh raw.

He did not give her any warning as he snapped his hips up into the cradle of her own, and did not give her any time to adjust before he began moving, one hand at the bend of her knee and the other behind her back to manipulate her movements as he saw fit. She couldn't see the trees that surrounded them, nor feel his teeth locked into her neck like a wild animal keeping it's mate in place during their rutting. She could only dig her calves into his back and dig her nails on his back and fist her hand in his hair, tugging at it relentlessly.

She noticed however, the way he tensed and growled in warning every time her fingers skimmed over his pressure points, the same way he must have noticed the way her muscles locked in warning every time he made any sudden move towards her. They could not relax for a second. He did not trust her, and she didn't trust him.

Her kisses weren't like those her mother had told to her in a dreamy tone as she combed her daughter's hair. It was not shy and magical, and there were no fireworks dancing behind her eyelids. There was only their tongues fighting among themselves and the sound of their teeth clacking as they took aggressive nips and sucking against each others tender lips and jaws and collarbones and necks.

There was no soft mewling or attempts to hide her moans, nor weak grunts against her neck. Sakura did not try to hide her screams and moans, and used all her willpower to hear Sasuke's grunts and growls echo through the forest.

Neither saw the other worthy of tender caresses nor teasing touches. If Sasuke wanted to draw louder moans and responses out of there, he would attack her breasts with no mercy nor vigor, and if Sakura wanted to feel like she was overpowering him, she would slam her hips down to meet his with an amorous roll of her hips and tug firmly on the hairs at the back of his neck to relish the sound of his hiss.

As they reached their end, their moves became more aggressive and sloppy, and the moment Sakura saw the blinding lights dancing behind her eyelids, she yanked his hair as hard as she managed to and planted her lips on his one last time, feeling his growl as it rumbled his throat and spread to his mouth. Eventually, their movements slowed, and he slumped to the ground, still holding her as his knees pressed into the forest's floor.

Neither spoke to the other as they untangled themselves from each other. In the end, all that was left was Sakura, still sitting against the tree trunk, making no attempt to cover herself. It was only when the sunlight began to slither itself in the tree tops that she started to snap out of it. Her fingers shook as she zipped up her top and her eyesight blurred as she tied her boots. Wrapping herself into a ball and letting the violent sobs wash over her, Sakura wished her mother was there to comb her hair and tell her that everyone had a chance to be happy, that love was beautiful, and there was no love or any feeling behind the brutal meeting she had had with her old teammate hours ago.

* * *

The instant she got home, Sakura got into the shower and rubbed away the dirt, blood and tears vigorously, trying to erase every initial evidence of her rendezvous last night. She could not let her see it. Sakura, who had barely begun adulthood, wanted to fiercely protect the innocence that remained inside her mother, of a world where love was all there was to it. She would never let her mother understand that it was not like that.

She allowed herself a few moments to trace her fingertips softly over the hickeys and bruises that covered her neck and torso, before throwing on a clean top and zipping it all the way up, foolishly hoping for the markings to seep into the cloth and away from her skin.

As she entered the kitchen, she could hear her mother's humming as she fussed about, and immediately took in a deep breath, summoning the brightest of her smiles, hoping she couldn't see the despair and anguish that burned her eyes and clogged her throat.

And yet, the matriarch of the family halted whatever irrelevant things she had been doing to gaze at her daughter, her twinkling eyes shadowed with concern and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" All Sakura could do was shake her head vigorously, and hope her voice didn't crack or give in.

"Nothing."

_Please..._

The elder woman had little time to prepare for her daughter to wrap her arms around her and burrow her face in the crook of her neck, but the moment she felt her daughter's shoulders shake and her shirt getting wet, her eyes softened, and she enveloped the girl into her arms, shushing her as she ran her hand soothingly up and down her back, as the other one combed through her tresses while she hummed a random tune.

It was then, as her mother held her so diligently and so carefully, that Sakura realized the naive fool all had been her all along.

_Please don't worry about me._


End file.
